


Lair of the Demon

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [195]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: In a world where Bendy and Alice switch places, Henry gets invited to play with a demon.Based on the first chapter of Twenty-Five Other Worlds.





	Lair of the Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twenty-Five Other Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733132) by [MsFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust). 



> -Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Allison, and Thomas left before things went south, and never returned to the studio.  
> -Henry does take all three Toons with him when he finally escapes.

“Hm? What’s this?”  
  
Opening a door, Henry and Boris entered a large room containing Bendy paraphernalia—a couple of cutouts, several dolls, and similar—behind three large glass panels. There were also a few TV screens attached to the wall on either side of the panel directly across from them.  
  
As the two reached the center of the room, the lights suddenly flickered out. Henry gripped his pipe firmly, just in case ‘Alice’ appeared. The screens turned on, revealing the face of Bendy.  
  
”I'm the dancing demon,  
Watch me twirl and hop and spin!  
I'm quick to give a smile,  
Turn that frown into a grin!  
  
I’m not like other demons,  
I just want to have some fun!  
So come with me, we’ll sing and dance  
Until the day is done!  
  
Yes, I’m the dancing demon,  
Watch me twirl and hop and spin!  
I'm quick to give a smile...“  
  
”BUT I WON’T FORGIVE YOUR SINS!”  
  
Henry and Boris jumped back as a horrific creature suddenly appeared. It resembled a a cross between a human and a taller version of Bendy, with sharp teeth, a pair of horns that weren’t quite in the right places, one eye covered by ink, and a nasty-looking gash on its left cheek. The monster slammed a hand onto the glass, breaking it and sending shards to the floor.  
  
”What do we have here, hmm? Someone new in my little circle of Hell? Come on, then. Let’s see if you can dance with the devil.”  
  
(BATIM)  
  
It wasn’t long before the two of them found themselves in what the demon referred to as his ‘lair,’ having passed through a room filled with corpses. Most of them were Boris’s previous bodies, but there were a few Butcher Gang clones here and there.  
  
The demon was waiting for them inside, standing by a control panel of some kind. Beside him, a Charley clone was strapped to a large board, writhing in pain.  
  
”Now what am I gonna do with you?” he asked. “Am I in the mood to gut you and devour your insides, or do I want to make the torment last? Hard for a demon to choose sometimes. Take this bozo, for instance.”  
  
Here, he flipped a switch, and the Charley clone began spasming as if it were being electrocuted.  
  
”He came in here, tryin’ to hide from the angel. No way was I gonna let that happen. What if she followed him? She’d bust down the door and send me back!” ‘Bendy’ shuddered. “Do ya know what it’s like in the ink? It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimmin’...like...like fish in a bowl!”  
  
Here, his eyes became unfocused, as he seemed to be lost in a memory.  
  
”First time I came outta the machine, I was this shapeless thing, oozin’ ink everywhere. The second time, though...I came out as a demon! Who’da thunk it?” ‘Bendy’s’ eyes narrowed in determination. “I ain’t gonna let the angel send me back. I’m so close. So close ta bein’ perfect.”  
  
As he turned his attention back to Henry, a thoughtful look crossed his face.  
  
”Now that I think about it, maybe you could be of some use to me. You do me a few favors, and I might just let ya leave this place. Head back to the lift, pally. We got a lot to do.”  
  
As Henry and Boris left, the wolf turned to look at the animator.  
  
”You can’t think he’s going to let us go, do you?”  
  
”Probably not,” Henry admitted. “But what choice do we have?”


End file.
